Centurion/Main
"Some fight for warlords. They fought for an empire. Their might inspired generations of soldiers and struck fear in the heart of their enemies. They are Centurions. Their confidence radiates out to all those who follow them. With their gladius as an extension of their arm and their fist as strong as their conviction. Once the pride of a glorious dynasty, their legend is soon to be rewritten." Centurions are a playable hero in For Honor. Overview The Centurion sees the battlefield like a chessboard. Each warrior has their part to play and sometimes sacrifices need to be made. This is the nature of war and the Centurion revels in it! https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/game-info/heroes/centurion.aspx Armor The Centurion wears a metal face mask, giving him the face of a stoic warrior. He wears a metal musculata curiass and bracers. He also wears a galeae helmet that lacks its iconic decorative crest. Weapon Gladius - This standard issue Roman weapon is perfectly forged for cutting, chopping, and thrusting. Its short blade works well when mixing in the use of his fists to punch his opponent. Trivia *The Centurion is inspired by their real-life counterparts. **Historical Centurions were officers in the Roman army. They were named so because they would lead groups known as centuria. *The metal face mask worn by the Centurion was not worn by historical centurions. **They were worn by Roman cavalry during training, ritual tournaments or parades (as face protection for the former two), but were never used on the battlefield, evident in they would greatly hinder one's peripheral vision.Arrian, Ars Tactica 34 *Historical centurions would wear Lorica squamata, Lorica hamata, or Lorica segmentata instead of the musculata cuirass that is the default outfit for this game's Centurion. *In the world of For Honor, it was believed that the Centurions and the empire they came from were lost in the Cataclysm. But unbeknown to most, they have survived and warlords such as Apollyon have met them. *Centurion is voiced by Derek Seguin. Executions *The execution Pollice Verso was inspired by its historical counterpart. **''Pollice Verso '' is an expression that translates roughly to "turned thumb" and refers to the hand gesture used by Ancient Romes crowds when passing judgement on a defeated gladiator. **The expression became notable in 1872, when French painter Jean-Léon Gérôme named a painting after the phrase. The painting causes dispute to this day, as it depicts a peasant giving the "thumbs down" sign to the gladiator. Historians argue about the meaning of the sign, as it was believed to mean spare the life. *The execution Ala Iacta Est is a play on the Latin phrase Alea Iacta Est. **''Alea Iacta Est'' means 'the die is cast'. Ala Iacta Est means 'the arm is cast,' referring to the loss of the target's arm. *The execution ""Veni Vidi Vici" is a Latin phrase popularly attributed to Julius Caesar, where it means "I came, I saw, I conquered." **This move is a reference to the movie Troy, specifically the first fight in the movie that is between the protagonist Achilles and Boagrius. *The execution "Fortiter et Recte" translates to "Boldly" and Rightly." It is the clan motto of Clan Eliott. *The execution "It Takes Guts" may be a reference to a scene in the 2000 historical drama film "Gladiator." Before the final fight that occurs between Maximus and Commodus, the movie's protagonist and antagonist respectively, Commodus embraces Maximus, only to stab him in the side to gain an advantage. *The execution "A Spina ad Brachium" is a play on the Latin phrase "per aspera ad astra," which means "through hardship to the stars." **''A Spina ad Brachium'' means "Through the spine to the arm." **Particularly "A Spina" sounds like a pun to "aspera." Quotes *'Latin': "Incredibilis!" - English: (I am) incredible! ** Jab unblockable punch *'Latin:' "''Incontinens!"'' - English:(I am) unrestrained! **Imperial Might unblockable heavy attack *'Latin:' "''Īnfirmus!"'' - English:(You are) weak! / Weakling! **Eagle's Talons jump attack, Brutal Beating Execution & Knock Yourself Out Execution *'Latin': "''Etiam!"'' - English:(In this context) Come on! / Keep going! **Eagle's Talons jump attack (non fatal), while backing up *'Latin': "''Pugna non perfecta est!"'' - English: This fight isn't over! **Roman Uppercut Execution *'Latin': "''Movete!"'' - English: Move! **Ala Iacta Est Execution *'Latin': "''Quod non rursum occidas!"'' - English: Never again will you kill anyone. **It Takes Guts Execution *'Latin': "''Illa iacāte!"'' - English: Throw it there! **Catapult (enemy) *'Latin': "''Fo spērāte!"'' - English: Make them fear! **Catapult (enemy) *'Latin': "''Trāicite!"'' - English: Send it! **Catapult (enemy) *'Latin': "''Nunc!"'' - English: Now! **Catapult (enemy) *'Latin': "''Ibi Iacēte!"'' - English: Hurl it there! **Catapult (enemy)